


The Truth

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Sometimes even the culprit doesn't know the truth.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Reader
Kudos: 35





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Hi bby! I'm one of tobirama's cheating anon. Well i understand You won't write it! Haha well it's just i love angst and sufferying, thats makes me feel special someway haha well could You replace it with tobirama angst or he hearts breaks or its up to you ! You just gotta make the s/o cry haha

There was so much to say, yet nothing at all.

You stared at him, the one you called your lover. White haired, gruff-faced, red eyes avoiding yours.

Shame? Or was he avoiding to see the pain? You wondered, for you knew you carried your emotions visibly. There was no need to hide your own pain. You wanted him to know, you had to let him know.

You heaved a breath, once, twice, still not enough. The pain that was spreading, settling down heavy in your lungs, it wasn’t fading away, no clearing up despite the fresh air you forced in.

“I’m sorry, [Name],” he finally spoke, his voice deep. You couldn’t determine whether it was flat in tune, or devoid in emotions, had it always been like that? Tobirama had always been a master of hiding his emotions, what with the path of the ninja and all. Yet, the trait that had made him such a great man was now what you detested the most.

You kept quiet, your eyes trained to the floor.

Was it really detest you felt? Or was it something else?

“It was a moment of weakness,” he continued, his hand clenching as he thought of what had brought the two of you together here.

Snapping up you glowered at the male. Your eyes felt like fire, your words tasted like bile. Everything in your body was in offence, wanting to push out the pain you felt, hurt the man in front of you as much as possible with everything that you could muster.

You didn’t.

“We all do,” you started, your voice even as you calmly released another breath. To have the man admit to weakness in front of you. How far the two of you had come.

Perhaps that is what made it hurt all the more. For the fall was greater from where you had come.

Red eyes finally met yours, guilt written in them, but also a guard pulled up. He was bracing himself, knowing that he couldn’t ask you to stay with him, to trust in him and you together once more. He was ready to face the consequences, and he wouldn’t fight them.

You didn’t dare to assume what he was hoping for, only that what he had braced himself for, for that was all he had laid bare.

“Are you sorry for being caught?” you suddenly questioned, earning a look of surprise from Tobirama as he did not seem to understand your question. He didn’t press on, however, letting you finish what you had to say.

“Or,” you clenched your own hands, balling them into fists as the fabric of your pants bunched up, “are you sorry for what you did?” you continued, your voice pitching a little as you feared the answer.

Tobirama didn’t know how to answer that one. He believed that he loved you, really loved you. He believed that he was stronger, for the both of you, stronger than what he had shown so far. He believed that you and him were meant to go to the end. However, all those beliefs had been shattered once you had caught him.

He realised that there had been no chance at all once he had started. The first time he betrayed you, your trust and your devotion, that was when it had all ended. Yet, he persisted, insisting in keeping up an illusion that was no longer there.

“I don’t know,” he finally admitted, realising that he truly did not have an answer. Did that hurt you more? Carefully, he looks up, trying to see your face, to read whether it was the case as he feared.

You were surprisingly relaxed, though defeated as you smiled at him.

“I know,” you responded, though you lacked the bitterness that he had expected. Once you had believed the same. You had carried the same hopes as he had, formulated them, expressed them. It was all gone.

“Thank you,” you suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence that had sunk between the two of you. Confused, the man looked up at you once more, his eyes widening as you locked yours with his.

“For being honest,” you followed up.

A realisation struck the man. A piece of knowledge that you had carried with you for far longer than he had. Something you had shared with him finally, when it was all over and you were leaving.

Gone you were. Gone was your future together. Gone were all the promises made. Gone was all that you had believed between each other.

Though the feelings remained. A tender bitter heartache that reminded both of you how easily happiness shattered. How hate was more bearable than apathy, for it stood closer to love than the emptiness that was left instead.


End file.
